User talk:Cin316
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eden World Builder Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ladder page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Guess we're all alone Hey. this is rainbowunicornsniper. thanks for making this page. i couldn't run this site if i tryed ( though i could probably be a mod.). i, too shall be making lots of edits to this page that was me :) sorry Rainbowunicornsniper 12:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- my block blog hey - its finally done! check it out! Rainbowunicornsniper 21:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Hey! Thanks for nominating me on the votes! you'll probably win the election by a land slide, and btw, how do you make polls? also, how did talonmerc become the "founder" gogetenk123 has contributed more.... Rainbowunicornsniper 22:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Long story. Anyway, Talonmerc created the wiki, made 2 pages, and abandoned it. Gogetenk is not active anymore. I thought I might include Talanmerc because he founded the wiki. Anyway, to create a poll you have to edit in source mode and use the and tags. Here's a link to a page explaining more: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Polls :Cin316 00:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey cin! i'm here to ask if i can be an admin and how ...anyways, thanks please reply ASAP Rainbowunicornsniper 22:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hey! I have thinking about making you admin for a while, even before you asked. I think you new to prove yourself worthy. You are doing awesome editing. Also, can I ask why you want to become admin? What will you do with the powers? Cin316 23:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to be admin becauseit gives me a bit more flexibility editing on wikia and such (being able to block, delete, etc.), some thing that i need if iprogress. BTW, i'm kind of a fob at computersif you haven't noticed, so dont be srprised if all the stuff i do on wikia are primitive (but informative). rainbowunicornsniper ::When you need to use admin tool, I will promote you to admin. By the way, thanks for the photos. ::Cin316 13:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::... Thanks! So, i'm an admin(technechally) iguess? :::Technechally you are not an admin, but in mind you are. Cin316 21:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::k, i get it then...Rainbowunicornsniper 11:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm promoting you to sysop, OK? Cin316 01:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Blocked pages Hey, again! um, yeah, i've noticed that The Hidden Galaxy page is constantly edited ( mostly by me) so, i'm wondering if you can block the editing so that people (like me dont use it) Btw, What blcoks do we need to make?Rainbowunicornsniper 11:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean by that? Cin316 20:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :I mean, what other blocks do we need to make to finish the block category? ::I mean, what do you mean by blocking the Hideen Galaaxy page. Cin316 01:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ADDING NEW BADGES Yeah, hey, i'm kinda wondering if you can make some kind of badges (acheivements) for editing things in the world category, just like you did for blocks - i would've done so, but i'm not an admin........ BTW, canu change the pictures on the achievements - that would be coolRainbowunicornsniper 23:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :I will make some new achievements for the world category, and I will try to change the pictures. It is very hard to get the pictures resized and positioned properly in the badges. Cin316 13:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :ThanksRainbowunicornsniper 00:56, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Community pages Great job on those pages - they are something most wikis need but don't haveRainbowunicornsniper 03:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! Cin316 01:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :BTW, i find that many new users look at all the new stuff like that and when they see forums and watercooler, etc on "help pages" confuse them. could u plz explain it to us all? ::I will. The truth is, I don't understand them exactly. I will look at them more closely and add an explaination. Also, could you try to avoid adding things that aren't blocks to the block category? Things like caves and trees. I'll make a "Structures" category for them. Cin316 01:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::k -thanks ::RUS Biweekly post/recruiting Biweekly post We're low on members - the biweekly is now kind of pointless. i'm recruiting my eden buddies... can u do the same?Rainbowunicornsniper 22:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Wow! I've been recruiting my Eden friends too! Great minds think alike. Cin316 01:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) 2nd wikia Hey cin there's a second wikia made by some random guy named veta boy. ive notified him of this site. he may join soonRainbowunicornsniper 22:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Geomon Wikia Hey! I fust created Geomon wiki for the app. Download the game, and please check it out! Thanks Rainbowunicornsniper 22:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi - sorry i havent posted lately - got tons of work...Rainbowunicornsniper 20:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) wikia government? Hey cin, im designing a government system for this wikia - k ? ill let u know bout it when i perfect it and tell how u like it b4 i use it...Rainbowunicornsniper 00:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! That sounds great. Cin316 23:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :sofar, it includes the points system - i'll let u know morer but i have 2 study 4 midterms- so dont expect to see me until sat. THEME DESIGNER as yoau have noticed, i've changed the theme. It looks better this waayRainbowunicornsniper 20:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) scratch that. it only does that for my computer :Personally, I don't like the new theme. Is there a way to change it only for your computer? I think that the theme should be more black text on white instead of white in black. I'll look for a better theme soon. Also, thank you for changing the pictures for the achievements. -Cin316 02:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :changed it, and sorry the awards look strange Forums Hey, can you help me promote the new forums for Eden? It's at www.theeden.forumotion.com Please tell anyone and everyone you can! Thanks --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} I have made 2 mistakes in making a page for trees and ice ramp. i used the origonal template for blocks but it ended up coming up not as it was sapposed to be. so since i could not delete them, i renamed them delete1 and delete2. i was wondering if you could delete them. i am sorry for the mess ups but i got it down the second time. I made 2 page mistakes and cannot delete the pages. i changed the names of the pages to delete1 and delete2 . i was wondering if you could delete them(i used the block template and those were the outcome, i used a blank page and re-did it on a new page) Sure thing!, and sorry, that is really my fault. i accidentally deleted some information in the template designer. ill fix that. and btw, im pretty sure both of those pages existed already. idk. - rainbowunicornsniper MY PAGE hi! ive knd of noticed your talk page is cluttered....... can u delete some stuff, so that it is easier to keep up? And also, idk why, but my talk page is considerably empty. can u use mine in the future? Rainbowunicornsniper 21:20, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Apology I am sorry I have not been able to do much work on the wiki lately. I have been very busy. I plan to do more work in the near future. -Cin316 21:51, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ditto. rus via anonymous user hey Cin, I was wondering if you could review my build so far? I would really like to have credit on thie wiki! My world name is as follows: The Lab v1 by porygon. I think this map would be a good adventure map to feature and hope you think so too! World Reviews hey Cin, I was wondering if you could review my build so far? I would really like to have credit on thie wiki! My world name is as follows: The Lab v1 by porygon. I think this map would be a good adventure map to feature and hope you think so too! Hey! (as usual) porygon, my iPOd is screwed up right now, and cin is busy (see above), so please don't kill me if it takes a while to process this world. i'll let u know in a week or two... ONE IMPORTANT THING : THERE WILL BE A BLOG PAGE FOR YOU GUYS TO ASK ABOUT THE WORLDS, AND PLEASE DONT ASK ONLY FOR YOUR WORLDS!!! (ASK FOR GOOD ONES) :) btw, make an account (we need all the guys we can get...) Rainbowunicornsniper 20:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC)(one of the admins here)